Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast
Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast is another Pokémon crossover film by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot An enchantress, disguised as an old beggar, offers a rose to a young prince, in exchange for shelter in his castle from the cold, but the prince refuses. For his arrogance, the enchantress transforms him into a beast and places a spell on the castle. She gives him a magic mirror that enables him to view faraway events, along with the enchanted rose that she had offered. To break the spell, the prince must learn to love another and earn her love in return before the rose's last petal falls on his 21st birthday. If he fails, he will remain a beast forever. Ten years later, a young bookworm girl named Belle is bored of her village life and seeks excitement. Because of her nonconformist ideals, she is ridiculed by everyone except her father Maurice an odd inventor, the town bookseller, and an arrogant, vain; muscular hunter named Gaston. Despite being popular with the townsfolk, Gaston is determined to marry Belle. She repeatedly rejects his advances. Maurice and his horse Phillipe get lost in the forest while traveling to a fair to present his wood-chopping machine. After being chased by a pack of wolves, he comes across the Beast's castle. Inside, he meets Lumière the candlestick, Cogsworth the clock, Mrs. Potts the teapot, and her son Chip the teacup. However, the Beast quickly discovers and detains Maurice. After Phillipe leads Belle to the Beast's castle, she offers to take her father's place. Over her father's objections, the Beast accepts Belle's offer. While Gaston sulks over Belle's rejection, Maurice returns to town but is unable to convince the others to save Belle from the Beast. The Beast sulks in his room when Belle refuses to have dinner with him that night. Despite this, Lumière offers her a meal. While he and Cogsworth also give her a tour of the castle, she wanders into the forbidden West Wing. When the Beast inadvertently chases her into the forest by frightening her in frustration, Belle encounters the pack of wolves. After the Beast is injured while fending them off, Belle thanks him for saving her life. He begins to develop feelings for her while she nurses his wounds and he delights her by showing his extensive library. While the two begin to bond, Gaston pays Monsieur D'Arque to send Maurice to the town's insane asylum if Belle refuses Gaston's proposal again. Sharing a romantic evening together, Belle tells the Beast she misses her father. He lets her use his magic mirror to see him. She sees Maurice dying in the woods trying to reach the castle. The Beast lets her go out to save him and he gives her the mirror to remember him by. She finds Maurice and brings him home. As Gaston is about to bring Maurice to the insane asylum, Belle proves Maurice's sanity by showing the Beast with the mirror. Realizing Belle loves the Beast, Gaston convinces the villagers that the Beast is a man-eating monster and leads them to the castle to kill him. Having stowed away into Belle's baggage, Chip helps Maurice and Belle escape from confinement. Gaston fights the Beast while the servants fend off the villagers. The Beast initially is too depressed to fight back, though perks up after seeing Belle return to the castle. He battles and defeats Gaston in battle on the rooftops, though spares his life by ordering him to leave before he reunites with Belle. Refusing to lose, Gaston mortally wounds the Beast, but falls to his death after losing his footing. Belle professes her love for the Beast, who dies before the last rose petal falls. With the spell broken, the Beast is revived and transformed into his human form, and each of his servants also resumes their human form with the castle restored to its former glory. Belle is last seen dancing with him in the ballroom as everyone else watches in delight. Trivia *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Genie, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Jack Skellington, Zero, Oogie Boogie, Pete, Shere Khan, Scar, The Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket (James, Jessie, and Meowth), and Arthur and Cecil guest star in this movie. *Like Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Land Before Time films, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, the Aladdin films, the Scooby-Doo films, the Mickey Mouse films, the Looney Tunes films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Rock-a-Doodle. *Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Oogie Boogie, Pete, Shere Khan, Scar, the Grand Duke of Owls, Arthur and Cecil will work for Gaston in this film. *Also like Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, this film will use the Special Edition cut of Beauty and the Beast. *Ash Ketchum, Scooby-Doo, and their friends will face Gaston again in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit separate Land Before Time crossovers with Beauty and the Beast and its midquels, but he retired from re-editing films, so Daniel Esposito will guest star Littlefoot and his friends in the Pokemon/Beauty and the Beast films instead. *''The Jungle Book'', Jungle Cubs, Pinocchio, The Lion King, Tarzan, Aladdin, the Mickey Mouse films, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and Beauty and the Beast were all made by Disney. *Both Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast were also composed by Alan Menken. *''Beauty and the Beast'' was re-released in IMAX theaters and was later released on Platinum Edition DVD for the first time in 2002, the same year Pokemon 4Ever and Scooby-Doo! was released in US theaters, The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water was first released directly on DVD and VHS, and What's New, Scooby-Doo? was first broadcast on television. *''Beauty and the Beast'' was first released on Diamond Edition Blu-ray in 2010, the same year both Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo and Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare were released directly on DVD and Blu-ray and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated was first broadcast on Cartoon Network. *''Beauty and the Beast'' was first released on Blu-ray 3D in 2011, the same year The Lion King was re-released in theaters in 3D and was later released on Diamond Edition Blu-ray for the first time, Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Digital, Space Jam was first released on Blu-ray, and The Looney Tunes Show was first broadcast on Cartoon Network. *''Beauty and the Beast'' was re-released in theaters in 3D in 2012, the same year Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire and Big Top! Scooby-Doo! was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and Digital. *Both Space Jam and Beauty and the Beast were re-released on Blu-ray for their special anniversaries in 2016, the same year The Lion Guard was first broadcast on Disney Junior, The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave was released directly on DVD and Digital HD, and Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon was released directly on Blu-ray, DVD, and Digital HD. *This film will be dedicated to Jerry Orbach (1935-2004), Tony Jay (1933-2006), David Ogden Stiers (1942-2018) and Howard Ashman(1950-1991). Transcript Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast/Transcript Links Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pokémon/Disney Crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Fairytale films Category:Films dedicated to David Ogden Stiers Category:Films dedicated to Tony Jay Category:Princess films Category:Medieval adventure films